


Maybe I'm Dreaming

by Clarityhart



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I guess this could be rated G but idk you can never be too safe, Languages, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poland makes it better don't worry, Poland uses they/them pronouns, Some references to the Third Reich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarityhart/pseuds/Clarityhart
Summary: Losing both World Wars, and paying quite a price for it, has not been the greatest life has to offer for Germany; not when he can't handle the debt of the wars, or the literal split in two after the World War II. Germany takes what time he can to calm down, but it's not like he has a lot of people he can turn to when things get rough again.Until Poland offers a hand, and "what life has to offer" starts looking a little brighter.Previously titled "What's going on?"





	Maybe I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> i always thought it was interesting that the Countryhumans fandom makes the Third Reich and Germany two different entities and that made me start thinking about how sad Germany probably is. the babey boi's got a lot to deal with. and there isn't a lot of fics for Countryhumans.. so here i am.
> 
> i went a little overboard with them speaking in different languages, so I'm working on figuring out how to link the phrases to the translations at the bottom, in the meantime, please bear with me.  
> i also absolutely abused google translate for this so please correct me if i say something incorrect.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy the fic !

Poland gave themself a look-over in the bathroom mirror. They were on break during a country meeting, one of those large scale meetings that included nearly all the other countries to discuss diplomacy. This left Poland with 50 minutes left to do whatever before they all go back to yelling at each other. Poland ran their hands through their hair, sighing deeply. They were tired. This meeting had dragged on for hours, yet the only thing the group agreed on was that they were in complete disagreement.

Poland clicked the lock open and walked into the hallway. They were about to go outside and get some air when they heard a gasping breath from the closet nearby. Poland paused for a second.

On one hand, it could be America and Russia, releasing their pent-up frustration with each other. On the other hand, someone could be crying. When no sound followed, Poland begin to guess that it was the latter.

Poland looked around to see if anyone was nearby, they didn't want to attract too much attention, just in case. They cautiously approached the closet and knocked gently. When there was no response, Poland tried the door knob. Locked. They knocked again.

There was a little sniffle, and then "O-occupied" the voice cracked sharply, gasping as they spoke; the person on the other side was crying too much to speak clearly.

Poland had a few guesses of who it could be, based on the voice. The accent was thick around the english words. They figured they probably weren't strict enough enemies with anyone to just walk away and leave them be to cry alone. So in a gentle voice they replied: "It's Poland, are you alright?"

"I'm-" They let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine, I'll be out in a moment." Germany. It was Germany. 

"Lass mich rein? Ich kann helfen." Poland offered, their German wasn't bad; though they are neighbors their languages are more than a bit different.

Germany seemed to consider Poland's offer, because for a second, nothing happened. Then suddenly the lock clicked on the other side and Poland slowly let themself in. The closet was dark, but in the hallway light, Poland saw a few star lights and fairy lights. It was a rather small closet that was under some stairs, causing the ceiling to be at a weird angle, as well as only 5 feet tall.

Germany was sitting on the floor, hugging one knee. He sniffed a bit, then sat up straighter. His eyes were bloodshot red and glassy as he looked straight ahead, as if to avoid eye contact.

Poland put a hand on the lightswitch of the decoration lights. "Darf ich?" They asked, waiting for the nod from Germany before flicking on the deep purple, pink, and blue glows from the star lights. They locked the door behind them, sitting down next to the crying country.

"Was?" He asked, voice guarded. 

"What's going on?" Poland asked. They kept pity out of their voice, understanding how belittling it is to hear. Instead they kept their voice level, and gentle.

"It's.. a lot." Germany responded, looking down; he started picking at his nails.

"Well we've still got.." Poland squinted at their wrist, "czterdzieści siedem minutes until we gotta go back in there." 

"Warum?" 

"Why do we have 47 minutes left? Well-"

"Nien, why are you here?" Germany asked raising his voice.

Poland was a bit taken aback. _What does that mean?_ Their surprise showed on their face.

Germany placed a hand over his eyes. "Don't- don't you hate me?" He questioned, exasperated. There was no fear in his voice, of course there wouldn't be. He sounded confused, like Poland had just done something that didn't make sense to him and he couldn't figure it out.

"Nie, dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Why would I hate you?" Poland implored. 

He looked at them incredulously "Does the phrase 'concentration camp' sound familiar? You know, that time when I-"

"Germany, what are you talking about?" Poland interrupted. "That was hardly you, the Third Reich-"

"The Third Reich is a product of me." Germany looked away, frowning.

"But he doesn't represent you, not anymore. It's been, what... 74 years and you still blame yourself?" Poland tried to catch Germany's eyes. "Mój drogi, you couldn't have known what he would do."

They sat in silence for a minute as Germany's thoughts fought with each other.

"Kochanie, I don't hate you, right now I'm worried as hell for you, you can tell me what's wrong." Poland put a hand on Germany's arm.

Germany's expression finally softened, but he still didn't meet their eyes.

"Another time maybe? I don't want to think about it right now." Germany said. 

"Tak, of course. Do you want me to get you some water?" Poland offered with a small smile. 

Germany looked towards the smaller country and nodded his head. "Danke, Poland."

"Anytime."

\---

Translations:

Lass mich rein? Ich kann helfen - Let me in? I can help (german) 

Darf ich - May I? (german)

Was - What? (german)

czterdzieści siedem - forty-seven (polish)

Warum - Why? (german)

Nien - No (german)

Nie, dlaczego miałbym to zrobić - No, why would I do that? (polish)

Mój drogi - My dear (polish)

Kochanie - Dear/love (polish)

Tak - Yes (polish)

Danke - Thank You (german)

**Author's Note:**

> wow, chapter one complete! thank you for reading, that's the first fic i've ever published, i am planning on writing more, and hopefully soon. i do apologize for my writing because, for some reason i never actually learned grammar so therefore it's all a big mess. 
> 
> if you want to message me, I'm on tumblr @letsbehonestsugar or instagram @claireneedstostudy :)


End file.
